Catching the Horizon
by Lokifangirl
Summary: Danielle has never been your average twenty three year old. A so called "former" obsessive pirates fan, Danielle thought she had completely rid herself of a silly teen infatuation with a certain pirate. Everything changes when Danielle is swept into the world of Pirates, and Danielle must ask herself: Can she sail under the command of Captain Jack Sparrow? Or can she not? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: (*Dodges rocks and other projectiles*) I am so sorry I've been gone for so long… life kept me from my loyal reviewers and viewers. I'm starting a new story as you can see, but I promise I will update my other stories within the next week. (Sobs dramatically) I apologize to all those who are frustrated with me for not updating. Here is a new story as a gift to you and all those die hard Pirates fans out there

*Lokifangirl does not own Pirates*

**Catching the Horizon**

Danielle remembered someone telling her that adventure was around every corner. And for a long time, she believed them. But over time, the little girl had to grow up. Reality was ever a curse upon the imaginative child, who longed for the fantastical adventures that played out in her head, inspired by books devoured, or movies she seemed to experience rather than watch. Danielle, in fact, was, quite extraordinary. She just didn't know it. I'm sure you've heard that great men, or, in this case, women are always called. Well, Danielle's calling came in the form of a certain pirate. At the moment, the petite brunette had no idea of the adventure she was about to take part in. In fact, she was rather like you or I, an ordinary young woman in her early twenties, but special in that she had the most wonderful imagination. Over time, she was forced to abandon her friends in "other worlds" as she thought of them. Her characters, her family. The people who were there for her when no one else was. Little Danielle was all grown up now, but she had not forgotten her imagination. It was buried deeply within, as Danielle had been very busy with work and college and all the troubles any ordinary young woman would have once pushed out into the harsh world on her own. She could not afford to live in her fantasies any longer. Little did she know that her fantasies were tired of being ignored. And they were about to give her a little wake up call. And so it begins.

One gloomy January afternoon, Danielle sighed wearily as she folded the last of her laundry and tucked it neatly into the piles on her coffee table. Life was crushing her. She was overworked, and the color that people had always complimented in her cheeks had vanished. She pushed her beautiful brown tresses out of her face and behind her ear as she glanced up at the T.V. Danielle couldn't quite remember what she had been watching, and only vaguely remembered turning the T.V on, but she had a sudden urge to change the channel. With a dull, glazed look in her eyes, she flipped through the stations, blinking blearily at the screen and stifling a yawn. She needed rest. She'd been working all weekend, and it was now Sunday afternoon. Her best friend Celeste would be scolding her right now. Tall, blonde and sassy – Celeste was everything she wasn't, and confident to boot.

"Girl!" she would say in that sympathetic tone of hers. "You are such a workaholic! You need to get out of this house!" Danielle smiled. She could so vividly imagine her saying that, if she were there. _Which she wasn't_, Danielle reminded herself. _Back to work, missy!_ Too busy thinking about Celeste, Danielle soon realized that her finger was still clicking through stations. She felt a strange tingling run up her spine and tried to take her finger off the button. It wouldn't budge, and continued to click. Danielle, scared now that she seemed to have no control over her finger, screamed. At that moment another yell matched hers, coming at that moment from the T.V. Still freaked out, she stumbled back onto the sofa, dropping the remote. She stared at her finger and flexed it carefully. It bent at her will normally. Still shaking, Danielle shook her head. _Perhaps Celeste is right. Maybe I really have been working too hard lately. _Glancing up, she met the eyes of her weakness on the screen. The familiar suave tone echoed around her, warm, familiar, and comforting.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?" The charming pirate grinned at the Navy. Ah, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl was on. Danielle hugged herself and just willed him to keep talking. How long had it been since she had heard his voice? Years! A passing infatuation during her teen years was what she had told her family, and tried to convince herself. But she always knew that it was more than that. That roguish captain had charmed her heart and soul, and never failed to make her heart flutter rapidly, even if it was only for stolen moments here and there. She would catch a snippet of the movie, a moment like this, when she was skimming the T.V. It had been so long. Too long. She sighed dreamily, her arms still around herself, wrapped in her favorite comfy light blue sweater. On the screen, Jack was staring out towards the ocean, an mysterious grin playing about his lips. Dimly, Danielle heard Will ask "Tortuga?" and Jack confirmed in that heart stopping voice of his: "Tortuga." Danielle didn't know what compelled her, but suddenly she found herself forgetting whatever she had been doing. She found herself getting up off the couch and trailing her fingers along the close up of Jack's face.

"It's been too long Jack" she whispered. "Far too long." She smiled slightly, hearing herself, and pulled her fingers away. The image of Jack remained on the screen, eyes on the sea. Her brow furrowed, as she knew that the shot couldn't be this long, and that the scene should be shifting. Danielle laughed as she realized that she must have paused it. Then Danielle began to shake. She couldn't have paused it. It was on T.V. Danielle sunk down in her chair. That settled it. Her T.V and remote were officially broken. As if she didn't have enough to worry about! _I don't even want to think about how much I'll have to pay to get that fixed. _Danielle moaned and rubbed her forehead. She pressed random buttons on her remote. The image of Jack stayed stubbornly put. "Seriously!" she complained out loud, and, with a frustrated groan, buried her face in her pillows. "Why do you torture me?" she yelled up at the ceiling. "I. Can. Never. Have. Him." But there was only silence to answer her. Her angry glare then moved from the ceiling back to the T.V. It was like the universe conspiring against her. There was a reason she avoided the movies like the plague after she got her job and her apartment. She didn't even have her own copies of the DVD's because she was teased so badly about her obsession as a teen, she wanted everyone to think she was over it. Danielle didn't even want to think about how many times during many a bad day she was tempted to run out and by all four movies and watch them until she fell asleep. Her angry stare unconsciously softened as she studied Jack's profile, and her heart ached. Danielle's hazel eyes hardened then, and she whispered resolutely: "He's not real!" And then again louder, as if to truly convince both herself and the rest of the world. "He's not real!" she repeated forcefully. And then suddenly, something extraordinary happened. The Jack on the screen moved. At first, Danielle was relieved. _Yes! T.V is working again! I guess yelling at it really does work _Danielle told herself, knowing perfectly well that she had not been talking the T.V into working again. She had been talking to Jack. And the Jack on the screen did something then that was not at all expected. He turned from his dramatic pose and looked directly into her eyes. Electricity seemed to crackle and snap in the air around them. Danielle felt goosebumps rise up on her arms, despite the sweater she had on. She rubbed her forearms gently, trying to reassure herself that it was all part of the movie. Since she hadn't seen the movie in a while, it was completely logical that she wouldn't remember parts of it. _Stop lying to yourself! _Danielle scolded herself. _You know you could recite this movie forwards and backwards. There is no way that was a part of the movie…_ Her frantic thoughts darted around in her head like race horses on a race track. _If it's not a part of the movie…then what the hell just happened?!_ She looked anywhere but at the screen. Danielle took deep breaths, playing with a loose thread of her sweater. Gathering her courage, she faced the screen again. This time it was black. Danielle fell off the couch in her attempt to get away from her television. This was getting way too strange. She would have to call someone to look at it ASAP. This was doing horrific things to her poor nerves! Danielle somehow ended up on the floor, pushing her silky hair out of her face, eyes wide with fright, backing away from the T.V as quickly as possible. It was then that her back hit something solid. She whirled around, face to face with a pair of black, weather-beaten black boots.

"Danielle, love. It's been too long indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back! Shout out to my lovely two reviewers, littlemonalisaliar and DarkWolf2000 – thank you both so much for your comments, I appreciate them Big thank you to everyone else who took a chance on this story by favoriting, following or even just viewing. Please continue to send many, many more of those lovely reviews my way! Danielle thanks you for your support!

*As usual, Lokifangirl does not own Pirates, only her lovely OC, Danielle*

Still shaking, Danielle took a few gulping breaths, and, gathering the last of her courage (and probably sanity) looked up into the face that had been frequently decorating her dreams for the past seven years. "Hello love" Jack grinned and sauntered towards her. He was exactly as he appeared in the movies, full black waistcoat and matching hat, cream-colored poet-style shirt with just enough chest showing to make Danielle's knees go weak. His black dreadlocks were beaded with all kinds of strange trinkets and things he had picked up on his travels, and peeking out from underneath his hat was the familiar red bandana. Every detail was perfect – it just couldn't be happening…. Danielle shot backwards so fast her back hit the couch. She winced slightly, but she pulled herself up, never taking her eyes off Jack. "Are you afraid? After all we know each other very well don't we, eh? You and I, I and you?" he muttered, a sly smirk crossing his face. "You never gave up on me did you, never gave up on old Jackie." It certainly sounded like Jack. But it couldn't be! It was just…Danielle's mind scrambled for an explanation, any rational, logical explanation. She was having a very vivid hallucination! Yes, that was it! That was normal when one was tired, right? But hallucinations generally don't walk and talk like Captain Jack Sparrow! Danielle stood up slowly, her body still shaking, finally gathering the nerve to speak.

"You are not real. You are a dream. A hallucination" Danielle said firmly, her eyes wide and cautious. Jack's smile widened.

"Is that so, love?" he asked, absentmindedly scanning the room for anything he could steal.

"Yes. And since I'm in control of this dream…whatever this is, when I say disappear, then you'll disappear" Danielle said, uncertainly. Jack's gaze snapped back to hers, and Danielle again felt the goosebumps playing hopscotch up and down her arms. Jack gestured to her that she should proceed and closed her eyes quickly. "Disappear!" she yelled, pointing randomly in the room (she hoped it was at Jack but she couldn't be sure with her eyes closed). When she opened them, Jack was ruffling through her silverware drawer. His chocolate brown eyes followed her finger. It was pointing to a nearby lamp. Jack strolled over to the lamp with an imperial look on his face. Putting his head close to the lamp, he whispered:

"Now why didn't you disappear when the lady told you to, mate?" I smacked my hand against my head.

"This is not happening – you are not real! You are a fictional character in a successful film series! You catapulted Johnny Depp to stardom, end of story. You are not real and you are certainly not standing in my living room!" I cried.

"You're not making any sense at all, love" Jack said, a confused look crossing his face. "Now, with my incredible senses of the female being, I sense that you'll be wantin' some sort of proof. Now, love, if I wasn't real, which I am, would I be able to do this?" Jack smiled and took her hand, placing a small kiss upon the back of it. Danielle was struggling to keep her breathing under control – whether from panic or pleasure at finding his lips very real, and therefore that her fantasy was slowly and dangerously becoming a reality_. It's ironic that it becomes real right when I thought I had moved on and put it behind me. _Danielle withdrew her hand, squeezing her eyes shut and rubbing her temples. Sighing, her eyes snapped open.

"Why are you here, Jack?" she said quietly. Jack's eyes searched hers.

"I need your help love. Tia Dalma sent me to find you. She has long foretold that a woman would be my undoing…." Jack smirked to himself as he played idly with a few of his rings. "But that a woman would also be the key to everything I desire" he paused at this last part, looking intently at her before continuing. "So here I am, inviting you to be my personal companions, to aid in future pirating and or pilfering of rare or precious items thereof. Savvy?" Danielle's heart was beating a thousand miles a minute.

"You are asking me, to come with you…" Danielle collapsed onto the couch, sitting down abruptly. She pointed a finger at the T.V. "In there….?" She whispered. Fortunately, Jack didn't hear. Gently, he sat down beside her. "If I go with you, will I ever be able to get back?" Jack smiled.

"You'll be with me love. You won't want to come back" he said arrogantly. Danielle leaned back against the pillows. _Oh my god. I can't. I shouldn't. _As Jack spoke, he reached a hand into his pocket drawing out his compass. "All you have to do love, is ask yourself…. what do you want most in this world? And, if I may be so bold, I think it is to be in another one, eh?" Jack's grin faded quickly as he took my hand gently in his rough one and placed the compass inside it. Then he jumped away quickly, waiting. Taking a deep breath, Danielle opened the compass. The needle spun several times, hovering between pointing at Jack and pointing at the T.V. Jack, thankfully, was far enough away not to be able to see the needle's direction. Without warning, Danielle's apartment shook, and the wind began to blow violently.

"What's happening?!" Danielle called to Jack over the wind.

"You're going home" Jack called, an excited glint in his eye. In his swaggering way, he crossed the room, and put his arms around Danielle's arms, capturing her in his embrace. His hands grasped hers, still clutching the compass. From the sky came Tia Dalma's voice "A touch, of destiny!" And Danielle did the only thing she could do to get out of this situation. She fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: *Gasps in delight* More lovely reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Jack's sl**, Kylie P, Guest, littlemonalisaliar and last but not least – Miz Kaitlyn. Thank you all for taking the time, and for all of your love and optimism towards this story. And now…..on with the story…. :) Please keep reading, and as always, send more of those lovely reviews my way. Danielle thanks you!

As usual Lokifangirl does not own Pirates, only her OC, Danielle

Chapter 3: Never Against You

When Danielle awoke, she was in jail. She had no idea of how she had gotten there, or where Jack was, but she was in jail. And it was an all too familiar cell. Danielle prayed that she had somehow experienced a psychotic break and was in a normal jail cell for a DUI or something…..but alas the jail was old-fashioned. Danielle sat up quickly. There was only one way to know for sure whether or not she was really in the world of Pirates. There would be a dog with the keys. Scanning the room, she spotted it, the familiar mangy tan-colored shaggy mutt, who sat looking at the prisoners with its head cocked, rusty keys dangling from its mouth. Groaning, Danielle shoved her face in her hands. She was so hoping she was wrong – and the past few hours had merely been a very vivid dream. So if she was really in Pirates, then why was she in jail? Her tired mind couldn't seem to put two and two together…..she hadn't committed any crime while conscious….unless…. Danielle ground her teeth. _I can't believe I'm doing this…_ She rolled up her sleeve and there, neatly imprinted in her fair skin, was a capital P. Branded as a Pirate. _Oh sure. _Danielle huffed and crossed her arms. _Any woman who goes around cavorting with the likes of Jack Sparrow they automatically assume….._Danielle's heart fluttered. But of course it wasn't like that. _A companion, that's all I am._ _Why couldn't I have been a noblewoman, like Elizabeth? _Danielle knew the answer to that. She had to stick close to Jack. He had come to get her because he needed her with him. Danielle almost swooned, then shook herself. _Not like that Danielle, girl. You wish. _A day passed…..and Danielle was beginning to wonder if Jack was ever coming to get her. _He couldn't leave me behind. He needs me…..Tia Dalma told him he needs me…_ The romantic side of Danielle reassured her. Her other, more practical side, was harsher: _He's Captain Jack Sparrow. He lives by the Pirates Code. You have fallen behind, and will be left behind. He's always out to save his own skin first, and others if he's in the mood. _Danielle knew deep down that this was true. He wouldn't come back for her. He barely knew her! _He did seem to know me…_ A single tear trickled down her dirty cheek. Danielle had never felt more alone in her life_. So this is my dream come true? I get to live my fantasy which turns out to be a complete nightmare. Jack is nowhere in sight….the other prisoners haven't even tried to make a pass at me like they did Elizabeth. Everyone loves Elizabeth…._Somehow, crying softly, Danielle had fallen into an exhausted sleep. All too soon, she was startled awake by the sounds of the metal door sliding open. Jack was thrown in, hands tied, but not cuffed.

"Danielle, love!" Jack said charmingly. "Overjoyed to see you're safe and sound." Danielle tried to rein in her anger. It was cold, dark and dirty and Danielle wanted to go home. He had tricked her! She didn't want to be here! But despite all that, her heart still thumped erratically when he smiled at her like that. That smile washed all her anger away. Despite it all, she knew in her heart, there's no place in the world she would rather be, then right here with him. Jail or no jail.

"Hello Jack" Danielle whispered, wiping her tears away on her sleeve.

"What's with the tears eh? Thought you'd lost dear old Jack?" Jack said teasingly. Danielle smiled slightly, and shook her head.

"I knew you'd find your way in here eventually, it was just a matter of when" Danielle replied back just as playfully. A surprised grin crossed Jack's face, and his eyes held a gleam of something unidentifiable. If it were anyone other than Jack, one might say it was respect. They sat there staring at each other for a long time, before Jack held his tied hands in front of Danielle's face.

"I hate to be a burden, love. But I need you to do something for me. Reach into my boot and get my knife" he said seriously. Danielle laughed.

"I wouldn't stick my hand down there for all the money in the world" she said between laughs. Jack was taken off guard by her laughter, but he found himself enjoying it.

"You would insult a Captain's feet and presume to get away with it, love?" he said, leaning towards her. Their faces were inches apart. Danielle took a deep breath in and looked away.

"What would you do to me, Captain? We're already in jail, awaiting execution" she said smugly, not realizing what she had said until it was too late. Jack leaned even closer, so close Danielle could feel his breath hitting her face.

"You could not imagine, love. The things I could do to you" Jack whispered in a seductive voice. "Now if you would be so kind…." Sighing, Danielle slipped a hand inside Jack's right boot, her fingers roaming across his foot – searching for the knife. Her fingers quickly found the hilt and pulled it out. In no time, Danielle had freed Jack, and they were both resting up against the wall, shoulders touching.

"Jack?" Danielle whispered, poking him in the arm.

"Yes, love?" Jack grinned and put his arm around her waist. Danielle rolled her eyes, but smiled back at him.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" she asked, serious again. Jack's grin widened.

"I have no doubt, love. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, remember?" He said quietly, the light still in his eyes. "And I'm sure you can answer that better than I can, love." Danielle stared at him confused.

"Tia Dalma?" she asked. Jack looked out at the cell door.

"She might have mentioned somethin' about you being a prophetess" Jack murmured, shrugging his shoulders. "I figured, far better to have a prophetess on my side than against me…." A little of the color drained from her face. Did he want her here just because she was supposed to be a prophetess? Then she realized. Of course she was a prophetess here. She had seen the movies. She relaxed into Jack slightly, and as she grew more and more tired, leaned more heavily on his shoulder. Wait! She fought the foggy haze of sleep. There had been something she wanted to say to Jack…..

"Jack….." Danielle murmured sleepily.

"Yes, love?" Jack asked, and Danielle could have sworn his voice softened ever so slightly.

"I would never be against you. Only with you" she whispered. Her head now completely resting on his shoulder, Danielle fell asleep. Jack smiled softly at her, something tugging at his heart. Groggily, Danielle felt a kiss pressed to her forehead.

"I know, love. I know."


End file.
